Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent
by draniae
Summary: Il se remémore, il pleure, il a envie que tout cela prenne fin... /!\ Deathfic /!\ SLG.


**Salut! Vous allez bien? Moi ça va mis à part que j'ai hésité pendant deux mois avant de publier cette histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **Je l'ai écrite il y a un moment déjà. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Mathieu Sommet ni sont univers ne sont à moi, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

 _C'est drôle quand on y pense, les catastrophes que de simples mots peuvent provoquer._

J'ai eu tort.

Tort!

Tout est de ma faute.

De ma faute!

Cette phrase qu'il avait lui-même prononcée résonnait, rebondissait dans sa tête, telle une litanie profonde, une plainte de son âme.

 **Ils n'existent pas.**

 _C'est drôle quand on y pense, à quel point des mots peuvent changer le destin et le comportement d'une personne._

Cette horrible phrase, telle une malédiction refusait de quitter son esprit, le torturant plus à chaque seconde.

Les hommes en blouses blanches débarqueraient bientôt, ils appelleraient l'homme brisé recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, mais celui-ci ne répondrait pas. Il ne pourrait répondre. Il n'avait plus de nom, _ils_ étaient partis, sans _eux_ , il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une pièce du puzzle, un écrin vide, sans vie, sans douleur, sans existence...

J'ai mal! Tuez-moi!

Je n'en peux plus!

«Monsieur Sommet! Calmez-vous! Sinon, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous prescrire la camisole de force!»

Le schizophrène se débattait, son corps se battait de lui-même contre les masses corporelles qui tentaient de l'empêcher de bouger. Mais son corps était trop faible, torturé par les médicaments spécialisés, mais pas seulement. Il n'en pouvait plus! Sans _eux_ , il ne pourrait pas continuer, cette torture qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même, ce fardeau qu'il avait décidé de porter...

 **Ils n'existent pas et n'ont jamais existé!**

Quelle erreur! Comment a-t-il pu croire ces stupides médecins plus que ses propres amis, que son instinct?! Comment lui, le grand Mathieu Sommet, avait-il pu ainsi détourner les yeux des miroirs?! De cette vérité en laquelle il croyait tant!

Arrêtez ça!

La première fois qu'il avait remarqué leur disparition, Mathieu n'avait eu aucune réaction, enfin, il ne s'en souvenait pas. La réalité était tout autre. Il avait crié, hurler à la mort à cause de la douleur provoquée par leur annihilation.

 _C'est drôle quand on y pense, la signification que pouvaient avoir de simples «hallucinations» aux yeux de cet être brisé._

Peu de temps après ces événements, les médecins, jugeant le schizophrène guérit, avaient finalement relâché le jeune homme, lui rendant son appartement, son adorable chaton, sa connexion Internet, ses décors et ses costumes.

Quand, enfin, il s'était retrouvé chez lui, la première chose qu'il avait faite était d'être allé chercher ces simples morceaux de tissus, les serrant contre lui. Cherchant les odeurs qu'il aurait voulut y trouver... Du tabac, du bambou, de la drogue? Rien... Des perles translucides dévalèrent ses joues, s'échouant contre ses déguisements adorés, y déposant de petites tâches discrètes. Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent de couler que lorsqu'il s'endormit, à bout de souffle, épuisé par tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

 _C'est drôle quand on y pense, car qui aurait pu le prévoir? Prévoir que cet homme si équilibré et si gentil pourrait ainsi déchanter et chuter plus bas que terre?_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul, seul face à lui-même. Comment?! Comment pourrait-il continuer ses vidéos?! Ou même simplement continuer à vivre? Ces personnalités l'avaient toujours soutenu à leur façon, l'avaient poussé à continuer... Le Patron, apparu en premier, l'avait aidé à se défendre, à devenir plus fort; Le Geek, bien que maladroit, l'aidait comme il le pouvait; Le Hippie, toujours à l'Ouest, mais si adorable; Maître Panda, tel un grand frère, veillait sur eux tous, les poussant à aller de l'avant...

Mais lui, Mathieu Sommet de la toile... Ne pouvait plus continuer à avancer, il ne pouvait... Que regarder vers le passé, dans cette brume où tant de silhouettes s'étaient agitées, là où il pouvait encore vivre... Là où cette joie et cette candeur était encore présente... Quand _ils_ étaient encore là... _Eux_...

 _C'est drôle quand on y pense, mais, en réalité, rien n'est plus triste..._

Lui qui, auparavant faisait rire tant de gens, tant de personnes, ne pouvait, malheureusement continuer le parcours... _Ils_ avaient chuté avant lui. _Ils_ s'étaient éteins, tels des étoiles dans le ciel. _Leur_ présence n'était hélas qu'éphémère...

Mathieu pensait... Il pensait... Qu' _ils_ seraient suffisamment forts. Lorsqu'il avait été emmené dans cet endroit monochrome, _ils_ lui avaient tous promit d'une même voix qu' _ils_ le protégerait toujours. Peu importe la distance, peu importe les atrocités qu' _ils_ devraient subir! _Ils_ resteraient avec leur Créateur, cet homme qui _leur_ avait permit d'exister.

 _C'est drôle quand on y pense, à quel point une simple promesse peut permettre à une personne de s'accrocher à la vie._

Désolé!

Pardon!

Je vous en supplie! Revenez!

Ce stupide traitement était-il donc irréversible? N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen pour lui de renaître? De _les_ ramener?

Les sanglots, les plaintes et les larmes s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup, comme si les vannes avaient été fermées.

Il savait. Il savait la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire. Cette chose qu'il se _devait_ de faire... Pour _eux_... Le dernier acte de sa vie...

En fouillant dans la veste du Patron, sa main avait trouvé la fameuse arme qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Un simple pistolet. Sa délivrance, ce qui signerait... Son arrêt de mort...

A quoi bon continuer à vivre? Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici bas... Sans _eux_... Sa vie serait et resterait aussi monochrome que l'asile dans lequel il avait passé dans de temps... Dans lequel il _les_ avait perdus...

 _C'est drôle quand on y pense, de voir à quel point une simple perte peut affecter un être humain. Tellement drôle, n'est-ce pas?_

Mathieu regarda un instant en arrière et revoyait... Ses amis... Sa famille... Ses fans... Ses vidéos... Ses personnalités...

Il le savait. Il savait à quel point c'était lâche d'abandonner ainsi tout ce qu'il avait crée... Il avait promit a ses chers abonnés une nouvelle vidéo d'ici peu... Ça ne pourra pas se faire... Il aimait réellement faire ce qu'il faisait... Mais... La vie était tellement fade sans _eux_... Tellement terne...

C'est alors que le glas salvateur retentit... Avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours, des ombres, des silhouettes si familières s'agitèrent devant ses yeux... Tout était rouge à présent... Il ne verrait pas... Les larmes de ses proches... Les pleurs de ses abonnés... Son chat tentant, en vain de le réveiller... Il ne verrait plus rien... Plus jamais...

A cet instant même, il s'était dit que s'il lui avait été possible de remonter le temps, il serait retourner là-bas. Avant qu'il ne soit emmené dans cet endroit horrible. Avant qu'il ne commette la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Avant qu'il ne perde tout. Avant qu' _ils_ ne disparaissent tous...

Car comme il le disait si bien: «Je suis eux. Ils sont moi. Nous sommes presque indivisibles.» Même si le terme exact était «nous sommes indivisibles»...

Il entend des cris, des plaintes, de la douleur... _Ils_ sont là! Avec lui... Pour... L'éternité...

Ils ont vécut dans la brume et disparaissent dans la brume... Ensemble...

C'était Mathieu Sommet...

En direct de la toile...

Pour vous servir...

Une dernière fois...

 _Les rideaux se referment et les projecteurs s'éteignent pour bientôt laisser place à une nouvelle tragédie... C'est drôle quand on y pense, à quel point un adieu silencieux peut être douloureux... C'est drôle quand on y pense, et pourtant, aucun spectateur n'a rit..._

 **Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **On se retrouve plus tard!**

 **Bonne continuation!**

 **Bye bye!:3**


End file.
